Hurricane
by LaveyyHedgie
Summary: When a hurricane blazes through Station Square, these 6 hedgehogs have to stay with each other. Will romance spark and drama develop? SonicxAmyxShadowxAmy and Scourosy (Decided to be a humour thing XP)


Today was a horrible time of the year. A hurricane is sweeping through Station Square. The thing about the hurricane was its name. The name sounds so familiar to everyone as they saw the news broadcast. Everyone looked at a specific pink hedgehog as the broadcast announced the windy catastrophe. It said that the hurricane has been named 'Amy'.

As Sonic watched the remaining of the news, he got really nervous about the whole hurricane thing. He really hates water and wouldn't want that anywhere near him for his life. He sat on the couch irritably and closed his eyes. The only people that were at the little kitsune's workshop were Sonic, Amy, Silver, Shadow, and Tails. Cream was at her mother's since her mom wanted to be near her child during a crisis situation. Rouge and knuckles were at Angel Island away from the ground, which Sonic really wanted to be.

"Shadow, can't you like chaos control us away or something?", Sonic said flatly. Shadow just looked at him like he was stupid. "Well, lemme see!", Shadow commented sarcastically. He pretend to be happy about it which scared them. "Would you think I would have already DONE that, idiot!" Shadow's face turned into a smirk. Sonic glared at him and raised his hands in the air. "Well I don't know!"

Amy shushed them as she turned up the TV. It also said that it'll maybe end in about two to three days. Everyone shot up, including Sonic. He stood up and began pacing and talking really fast to himself. "No, two or maybe THREE without running….I'm about to go insane already!"

Tails then spoke up. "At least we have everything we need until then." Amy nodded and replied," You're right. But what will we do?" Everyone looked at each other as Tails went up the stairs.

"Where ya going little buddy?", Sonic called to Tails. Tails looked at the blue hedgehog with a tired expression. "Just tired.." Sonic nodded and let Tails go to his bedroom for slumber.

Amy sat on the floor awkwardly. Her being the only female hedgehog made her feel weird. Sonic noticed and looked at her.

Sonic almost said something to her when Silver cut in. "Sooo….us now?", he asked. They all nodded. Then Sonic had got an idea. Maybe if they go to Amy's place, it wouldn't be so bad…but what if she brings him everywhere..well that idea left quickly.

All of a sudden, a bright purple-green light appeared in the middle of the room as the hedgehogs quickly got up. Out of the light came out two other hedgehogs that look similar to Sonic and Amy. Amy saw both of them and gasped.

"Scourge…and Rosy..?", she asked. He remember what happened with them both and it wasn't good. Amy had her hand ready to summon that big hammer of hers. Scourge looked around then glared at Rosy.

"This isn't the mall!", Scourge growled and Rosy looked at him sheepishly. "I'm sorry Scourgey, but you're the one with the traveling." She crossed her arms and looked away smiling.

Scourge would've strangled the rascal at the spot but realized where he was. He took his shades off to see the four hedgehogs. "Crap..", he mumbled.  
Sonic got close to Scourge. "What are you doing here?", he snarled. Scourge just put his shades back on and pointed to Rosy. "Ask this thing.", he calmly said. Rosy started anime yelling at Scourge and failing her arms everywhere. Scourge noticed Amy being behind them all.

"Why hello there, babe.", Scourge winked at Amy as she blushed. The pink rose turned away and quietly said hey to him. "So, what is this? Some sort of hedgehog play date?", Scourge asked while trying to hold in his laughter. Silver stepped in, remembering the stories of Scourge. "No it's called a storm.", Silver said staring at the green anti.

Scourge pretended to be scared. "Oh my bad", he said smirking. Silver got up and was almost about to punch the hell out of him, but Amy then pushed Silver and Scourge back. "Look no fighting alright? There's already enough going on out there" Her emerald eyes burned with anger towards the two as they sat back down.

She rubbed her head. Sonic looked at her. He never seen her so stressed about something before. He got kind of worried. He went up to her but she didn't see him and walked to the kitchen. So he went to the kitchen door and put his ear to it as he heard her talking to herself.

"I'm losing it…first fighting then we will get broken up…I want all of us to be happy with each other but I guess not..", Amy mumbled. Sonic opened the door a little bit as he saw a light blue chaos emerald. _What the…_ Sonic thought to himself but accidently mumbled out loud as she heard him. Amy stared at Sonic with frightened eyes.

Sonic got up and walked to her. "What exactly are you doing, Amy Rose?" He said her name so demeaning. Amy studdered and grinned so she could get off the hook.

"I-I..Uhm was just looking a-at…uhm.." She noticed a wrench and picked it up. "At this! Look at it! It's very….metal?" She closed her eyes and grinned more to hoping he'll believe her. He stepped more close to her, shoes clacking against the tile floor slowly. She opened her eyes alittle so see his face right in front of her. Then he spoke.

"Soooo, thought you could get away from Sonic The Hedgehog, eh?" He smirked knowing he got Amy right where he wants her. Amy gulped and giggled lightly. "Ames, what are you doing with that shiny emerald of yours?" His shiny orbs stared at hers as her knees went weak. She stammered more. He silenced her with his finger.

He opened his hand so she could hand back the emerald. The thing was that Shadow had told Amy to prank Sonic by taking one of the emeralds and for Sonic to freak out so Shadow could once laugh but the plan backfired as she was being spied on by the speed demon himself.

As Sonic walked out, he was holding the blue emerald and was swinging it back and forth. Shadow looked at him then Amy and both started mouthing an argument. Sonic then laughed hard. He was on the floor laughing. Sonic then got up, wiped the tears from his eyes and set the emerald in a case along with the other four chaos emeralds.

Sonic smirked at them both. "Awww, did poor Shadow didn't get his plan working?", the blue hedgehog mocked. Shadow got into Sonic's face. "Shut up, faker!" Amy just walked and sat into a corner with her knees to her chest. She sighed and planted her face into her knees.

* * *

After Sonic and Shadow's multiple comebacks they both sat down on the couch facing away from each other. Scourge was just poking his shades as there was nothing to do. Silver got up and went to Amy as she was still in her stance 30 minutes ago.

Silver sat next to her. "You okay?", he asked. Amy replied with nodding to her head over her knees. The white hedgehog had a derp face and looked at Sonic. "What..", Sonic commented to Silver.

Silver just looked at him, squinting his eyes slowly. He motioned his head towards Amy. Sonic just looked away. "Oh come on, we all know you like her!", the telekinesis hedgehog shouted as Amy rose her head up a little. Sonic stood up blushing. "I DO NOT!"

"YES YOU DOOO!"Silver was shouting very loud. Tails must be a heavy sleeper. Than the wind was blowing really hard. All the hedgehogs heard as it howled and shook the workshop place. Amy stood up and noticed something outside. "Oh no…"


End file.
